In the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a W-CDMA method has been standardized as a third generation cellular mobile communication method, and services using the W-CDMA method are sequentially beginning. In addition, HSDPA, in which communication speed is further increased, has also been standardized, and services using the HSDPA are beginning.
On the other hand, in the 3GPP, Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (hereinafter referred to as “EUTRA”) has also been standardized, and services using the EUTRA are beginning. As a communication method for a downlink of the EUTRA, an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) method, which is resistant to multipath interference and suitable for high-speed communication, is adopted. In addition, as a communication method for an uplink, a DFT (Discrete Fourier Transform)-spread OFDM method of Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access SC-FDMA, in which the cost and the power consumption of a mobile station apparatus can be taken into consideration and the Peak to Average Power Ratio PARR of transmission signals can be reduced, is adopted.
In addition, in the 3GPP, Advanced-EUTRA, which is a further evolution of the EUTRA, is also being standardized. In the Advanced-EUTRA, it is assumed that a band having a bandwidth of 100 MHz at maximum is used in each of an uplink and a downlink and communication at transmission rates of a maximum of 1 Gbps or higher in the downlink and a maximum of 500 Mbps or higher in the uplink is performed.
In the Advanced-EUTRA, it is planned that a band of a maximum of 100 MHz is realized by grouping a plurality of bands of the EUTRA lower than or equal to 20 MHz so that mobile station apparatuses of the EUTRA can be included. It is to be noted that in the Advanced-EUTRA, a band of the EUTRA lower than or equal to 20 MHz is referred to as a component carrier (CC) (NPL 2). In addition, one cell is configured by combining one component carrier of the downlink and one component carrier of the uplink. It is to be noted that one cell can also be configured only by one component carrier of the downlink. A base station apparatus assigns a plurality of cells to a mobile station apparatus, and communicates with the mobile station apparatus through the assigned cells.